One of the most important problems linked to the development of the technologies and computer services is to cool down the electronic components. In particular, in case of the known remote “data centres” managing, for example, the services of “cloud” kind, so-called “close control systems” are used, that is cooling systems substantially under the form of huge cabinets housing thermal exchange components. Such systems are physically arranged alternated with systems for storing data.
However, the just-described cooling solution involves big overall dimensions. Furthermore, the spaces dedicated to said cooling systems, in reality, are taken away from the theoretical capacity destined to the data-managing systems.
It is also to be noted that the mentioned cooling systems, in general, manage the temperature of the air in the environment, and not directly the one of the electronic components needing cooling. Therefore, devices for sucking and cooling air are however necessary, arranged outside the environments housing the data-managing systems and the associated cooling apparatuses.
For cooling microcontrollers or chips even miniaturised heat exchangers were developed, for example the so-called “cold plates” mentioned in US 2001/0079376. Such exchangers can be made integral with the chip casing at its own casing, inside thereof a cooling fluid circulates. However, this system needs a second thermal exchange stage, out of the miniaturised exchanger, to decrease the temperature of the cooling fluid. Such second thermal exchange stage, however, involves big overall dimensions comparable to those of the above-mentioned “close control systems”.
In general terms, the known systems are not sufficiently compact, nor they result to be modular with respect to the application to electronic apparatuses of different type or to subsequent upgradings of a same electronic apparatus.